It killed the cat
by Beckslee
Summary: Late one night Alex finds her DCI asleep in his office, how will she wake him up?
1. Chapter 1

IT KILLED THE CAT.

Alex strode through the deserted corridors of Fenchurch East. After spending a rare evening away from her colleagues, she had arrived home only to discover she'd left her keys at work and given that it was 2am, Luigi had long since closed up and gone to bed.

Pushing open the doors into the inner sanctum of CID, Alex moved straight towards her desk. The office, usually bustling with activity felt strange, the silence was almost deafening. Sitting down and opening her desk drawer, Alex quickly located her keys on top of the files; she pocketed them and gently shut the drawer. Sitting briefly in the dim light with the quiet surrounding her, Alex felt strangely tense. Paying attention to the office properly for the first time since she walked in, Alex quickly realised what it was.

Sitting, (or perhaps more correctly slouching) in the lion's den was the Manc Lion himself. Peering in through his open door, Alex saw Gene Hunt stretched out in all his glory, snoring softly in his chair, half-finished scotch sitting on the desk in front of him. Walking into his office, Alex moved around the desk and leaned over him.

Being able to really look at her glorious leader wasn't a pastime she allowed herself normally, mainly because he or someone else was always around to notice, and the last thing she needed was one of the children who comprised of CID to start harassing her about it and if Gene himself noticed and commented on it, that would either lead to a shouting match or she'd accidentally blurt out something she had no intention of _ever_ telling anyone. But this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

Stretched out and oblivious, he looked gorgeous, the usual tie was lying crumpled on the desk, and the top button of his white shirt was open, allowing the shirt to gape open at his neck. In addition, Gene had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and his hands were resting on the arms of his chair. Almost holding her breath, Alex edged closer to him, his face, usually stern, was strangely peaceful and relaxed. Resting on his cheeks were long, almost feminine eyelashes. Lashes that framed _those_ eyes. Dragon's eyes, Alex thought, changing colour with his mood. Flinty-grey when he was angry about something, but most of the time a clear blue-green, and just sometimes, usually after a few drinks at Luigi's, Gene would look at her with those eyes and they would be a silvery-green, but at those moments it wasn't the colour that struck her, it was the emotion, lying there in the depths - just thinking about it made her shiver.

Shaking herself, Alex moved her attention. Never before had she been attracted to a man with longer hair. She'd always been a fan of the short back and sides, something neat and tidy, but the longer style worked on Gene, the way it shone golden in sunlight and when it fell out of place during one of their numerous arguments her fingers itched to smooth it back into place.

Alex pulled back, trying to distance herself from both her thoughts and the man who induced them. What was Gene doing here at this time anyway? She knew he often worked later than the rest of the team, but usually not of his own. Glancing at the clock which now showed it was 2.30, Alex decided it was time for both of them to go home. Moving closer to him again, Alex touched Gene's hand to wake him, he didn't stir. Lightly running her hand up his bare arm, Alex leant in and called his name, "Gene", this time he softly smiled but didn't move. "Gene", she repeated, he mumbled something, but all she caught was her name. "What was that?" "I said go back to sleep Alex" he murmured, clearer this time. Alex rocked back slightly shocked. Lifting her hand off his arm she was shocked again when at the loss of contact, Gene's other hand quickly grabbed hers and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Recovering, Alex smirked, the big, tough DCI, deep in his slumber was obviously dreaming about her and _not_ in a quick 'Wham bam thank you mam' way that she would have expected. Trying to tug her hand away, Alex found that Gene had a very strong grasp on it. Alex decided that a different tact was necessary.

Drawing in closer, leaning in so she could reach his ear, Alex ran her free hand down the side of Gene's face, across his chin and up the other side to his hairline, her palm resting on his cheek as she whispered to him, "Gene, sweetheart we need to get up", "No we don't, its a Sunday, we can stay here all day if we want to, now go back to sleep woman" he paused for a moment "Or at least do something useful" he sleepily grumbled back at her. "Something useful!" she huffed at him, even asleep he was getting on her nerves! Gene shifted in his chair, still holding onto her hand. Turning his head slightly, Alex didn't realise what he intended until it was too late, Gene pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips before resettling himself "You're a clever girl Bols, I'm sure you can think of something" sinking deeper into his chair, his breathing became even again.

Oh she could think of something alright. Buoyed by the fact that no one else was around and that Gene himself was deep in what seemed an impenetrable sleep, Alex decided to have a little fun before she attempted waking her DCI again. Tracing the edge of his face again back to her starting point, Alex placed a gentle kiss next to his ear, just behind his sideburn, she inhaled deeply before drawing back. Man-stink he had termed it, but he was right, she liked it, even if she wouldn't admit it in the light of day. Gene smelled like a man should, and no matter how many cigarettes he had, or if he'd had enough whiskey to bathe in, she could still smell that intoxicating scent. Sometimes when they were arguing, she invaded his personal space, not to push her point through, but just to catch a whiff of him.

Moving her head, Alex kissed him again, this time on his neck, below his ear, her tongue trailing over his skin, tasting him. Pulling back, Alex looked carefully into his face watching to see if he may be waking up. There was no movement, he was relaxed to the point that even the earlier smile had gone. Feeling that gave her free reign to continue her exploration safely Alex raised her hand and smoothed back his hair, running her fingers though the stray locks as she put them back into place. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Alex's fingers moved down his face once more and continued down his neck and rested on the open 'v' of his shirt. Curling her fingers slightly into him, Alex moved back into him, she kept her eyes on Gene's lips, the lips that such a short time ago had sleepily pressed against her own. Closing her eyes to again inhale his scent just before she made contact, she brushed her lip against his, and then again, as she opened her eyes, only to see those silvery-green eyes open and staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, The delay was slightly longer than first anticipated, but then I suppose thats only fitting with what's going on with Ashes and the BBC. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And of course to the ladies around here who both inspire and humble me. As my first try at writing this whole smut thing, I'm mostly happy with it. **

Gene didn't know what woke him up, but he knew it was something nice so there was no need to open his eyes. Lying in his bed, he could feel light surrounding him, so it must be late morning, but he figured that was OK since it was a Sunday. Gene felt a stirring beside him and a delicate, fresh-smelling perfume washed over him as he felt a gentle hand move up his arm where it lay above the duvet. Now he knew what the 'something nice' was, it was his Bolly. "Gene" he smiled, he liked it when she said his name softly like that, course he didn't usually get it, more often than not she would shout his name at him. "Gene", slightly more insistent this time, why did she feel the need to talk all the time, couldn't she just enjoy lying in bed comfortably with him. Dozing off as he said it, Gene tried to encourage another snooze, Alex's sharp response of "What was that?" brought him back a bit. "I said, go back to sleep Alex". Feeling her draw away, Gene moved to grab her hand, keeping her close, wishing she would wrap herself aound him, but was too sleepy to ask. He thought he was going to get his wish when she moved closer to him and ran her hand across his chin to cradle his cheek. But no, it was just another attempt to ruin his morning. "Gene, sweetheart we need to get up". Didn't she realise is was the bloody weekend and the only plan he had did not involve having to leave this bed. In fact if she was going to insist on being awake maybe she could wake him up in a friendly manner, "No we don't, its a Sunday, we can stay here all day if we want to , now go back to sleep woman... or at least do something useful." When she huffed at him, Gene knew he had to do something to placate her or he'd never get back to sleep, let alone anything else. Turning his head, eyes still shut he placed a loving kiss on her lips "You're a clever girl Bols, I'm sure you can think of something" and prompty drifted off to sleep again.

Gene woke quickly, he'd had another dream, but this one was more real than any of the others, for one thing, he could still smell her perfume, and if he didn't know better, feel her pressed against him. His eyes snapped open at the feel of her soft lips against his, hardly daring to move incase he woke again, it was only the look she gave him when she opened her eyes that made Gene certain that this time it really was Alex kissing him and not a dream.

The seconds dragged out as they looked at each other. Gene, not wanting to ruin anything, for once kept his mouth shut. Alex, stunned that she had been caught out was rapidly running out of ideas, none of the excuses she could think of sounded plausible anyway. Seeing in Gene's eyes that he was quite calm with the situation, if a little curious, Alex decided to acknowledge what she had been doing and flirt her way out of it. "Pleasant dreams DCI Hunt?" she asked in a voice that sounded surprisingly calm. Raising an eyebrow at her he responded in kind, "Oh you know, the usual; sunshine, kittens, City winnin' the Cup, nothin' to write home about" Alex floundered a bit, glancing down, and noticed that he still held her hand even now he was awake. "Oh hell – Gene I'm sorry... I shouldn't ha-" "Shhh Bols, its fine, perfectly natural if you ask me, course you couldn't keep your hands off me... But doesn't it make you curious?" Gene hoped she would rise to the bait. He wasn't disappointed, when Alex raised her head. Looking in his eyes she wasn't sure if he was just teasing her, "Curious about what?" "'Bout what it would have been like if I was awake?" There had been a light tone to his voice, but Gene had gone very still when he had finished his sentence. He was hopping she'd take him up on the gentle dare, more than anything he wanted to be conscious when she kissed him, if he thought about it, he was upset that only chance had allowed him to even know about the kiss, if he had remained asleep he'd never have known.

Alex hesitated, it was a stupid idea to even consider it, but she was curious she had to admit that much. The earlier sleepy kiss had been nice, nice enough for her to indulge some of her curiosities. Now he was awake and inviting her to continue without the usual bluntness that he flirted with. Maybe she was the one asleep and dreaming all of this. Seizing on that thought Alex simply stopped thinking and leant forward towards Gene.

When Alex moved, Gene nearly stopped breathing, she wasn't breaking contact, she was actually moving closer. Alex stopped inches from his lips, questions in her eyes. Gene answered those questions the only way he knew how, closing the distance between them his lips found hers. For the first time in months Alex felt really connected to something, to someone, only their lips and hands were touching, but she didn't feel alone anymore, and she wanted more, reaching out to Gene's shoulder with her free hand, Alex could feel the heat radiating through the cotton shirt. As she ran her hand along the back of his neck Gene growled and tugged on her hand until she was sitting in his lap, bringing them even closer.

With his scent flooding her senses, Alex was lost, any ideas of pulling back were forgotten, she was going to let her guard down for once, deciding this she settled herself comfortably and moved to deepen the kiss. Alex gasped and arched against him as he gripped her waist and moved his hand lower until his hand covered her thigh. Alex could feel their still joined hands pressed below her breast. Letting go of Gene's hand, Alex grabbed a handful of his shirt, twisting it in her grip. Gene brushed the backs of his knuckles across the bottom of her breast , Alex's shiver encouraged him to do it again, this time her gasp made her sit back and break contact with his lips. Breathing heavily they looked at each other, the seconds ticking by. Gene took in her swollen lips and the dazed look in her eyes, for once it looked like she wasn't thinking anything, and it was his handiwork, of course he suspected that he sported the same look on his face.

Alex had made her choice, if there were consequences to pay for this moment, well she'd just worry about that tomorrow. Slowly and deliberately Alex released the front of Gene's shirt and smoothed it flat against his chest, her fingertips brushing against the button of his shirt, Alex looked up into Gene's eyes as she flicked first one, then another button open. He was holding his breath and Alex could feel his heart pounding beneath her hand. Finishing with the buttons, each in a steady deliberate move and pushing the open halves off his chest, Alex was surprised to encounter bare flesh, she remembered in the Edgehampton vault, he had been wearing a vest, but obviously it wasn't a permanent fixture. With or without Alex didn't mind and ran both hands over Gene's chest her nails grazing his nipples, which caused him to gasp. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Alex kissed him again, holding nothing back, nipping at Gene's lower lip.

She had turned his world upside down, Gene was sure of that, anything else was beyond him. His thumb was tracing circles on the inside of her thigh., his hand anchoring her to him, if he could just stop her moving he could keep control, but if she wriggled once more in his lap, Gene wasn't sure how long he'd last. He was already hard, Gene wasn't sure he'd ever been this turned on, and the feel of her rounded bottom resting against his length only made him harder. His other hand was busy stroking Alex's breast through the silk of her shirt, suddenly it wasn't good enough for him. Gene wanted to feel her warmth with nothing between them. Thankfully she'd worn a blouse and not one of those ridiculous off-the-shoulder tops she favoured. Quickly fingering open the buttons Gene pushed his hand underneath the silk to her waist, and up her back, he pulled her closer until her lacy bra came into contact with his bare chest. It only served to urge them on.

The kiss became carnal, each of them completely lost, unable to determine where one ended and the other began. Gene's hand moved from Alex's thigh up to the waistband of her jeans, all the time still touching her, pausing at the button only momentarily before opening both the button and the zip. As Gene edged his hand into her jeans Alex whimpered and wriggled to try and help his passage. Gene's fingers found her moist entrance. He stroked her with one long finger a few times before slowly entering her, Alex whimpered again before pressing herself closer and tangling her fingers in his hair. Continuing his invasion Gene added another finger. "Oh god... Gene, I need..." Alex could barely form words. "I know Alex" Gene's voice was low and husky as he removed his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist to stand them both up.

Gene moved away from Alex slightly, kicking his boots off. Alex followed his lead and quickly peeled her jeans off while shrugging her shirt off as well. Gene paused, barefoot as Alex straightened up, clad only in matching sapphire blue lace underwear. Closing the distance between them, Alex rested her hand over Gene's at his waistband and whispered, "Let me" Unbuckling Gene's belt, Alex made quick work of the rest of the fastenings, easing his trousers down and freeing his erection. Gene stepped out of his trousers and gripped Alex's shoulders to drag her back up, but she refused to hurry, instead starting at his knees, she kissed her way back up his body, making his cock twitch when her curls brushed against him. Finally reaching his lips again, Alex kissed him firmly. Gene pulled back and settled down onto his chair. His gaze sweeping her body, Gene raised one eyebrow and nodded at her underwear "As lovely as they are Bols, they have to come off." Hooking her fingers into the elastic, Alex pushed the lace over her hips and down her legs in one smooth movement, not for a second taking her eyes off the man seated in front of her. As she straightened, Alex's hands smoothed over her own skin and she reached around to undo the clasp which would leave her completely bare to the gaze of her DCI. Her arms lowered and the lace dropped to the floor, his eyes briefly following. "Gene, are you sure you want to do this?" Alex swayed towards him, a small smile playing around her lips. "Well I've lead you on this far, I'd get a reputation as a tease if I stopped now, wouldn't I?" He smiled back , wanting to demand that she stop taking her sweet time, but enjoying both the view and the anticipation. Alex came to a stop by his knee. Gene reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling Alex down til she sat astride him. As Gene leant up, Alex bent her body and met him halfway. Their tongues battled and Alex rocked forwards moving closer to him. She brought her hands in front of her and took hold of his cock, he filled her hand, the velvety softness almost burning her with his heat. Gene groaned against her mouth and Alex knew she couldn't wait anymore. Rising a little she positioned herself and slowly sank down enveloping Gene in her moist heat. Both of them were now panting from the effort, tossing her head back, Alex rose a fraction and ground back down, rocking her hips. The pleasure was almost too much and Alex had to move again.

Gene watched Alex with his eyes half-closed. Her curls were flowing down her back and with her head flung back her boobs were jutting out calling his attention. Sitting up Gene dipped his head and took the tip of her breast into his mouth suckling as one of his hands moved to cover the other breast. Arching her back further to push herself closer to his mouth, Gene felt her curls brush his hand where it rested on her back. Feeling Alex move above him was better than any of his dreams had promised, Alex with him willingly, sober and at her instigation, but Gene didn't know what this was for her, was it a one night stand thing, an itch she needed scratching, or was it possible that she felt a connection to him, that maybe she wanted more. This was clearly not the time to ask, but what Gene could do was try and imprint himself on her, so that no matter what happened she would remember him. Gene wrapped both around her and stood up, seating Alex on the desk. Surprised by their sudden movement Alex looked at Gene, only to shiver from the look in his eyes. He was focused - on her – the intensity of his gaze made her feel that she was his whole world at that moment, nothing else existed for him.

Not breaking eye contact Gene withdrew almost completely before thrusting back into her possessively. Resting her feet on the chair they had just vacated, Alex leant back across the desk to allow him better access. Momentarily Gene paused, he remembered all too clearly that damn doodle he had drawn months ago, and here it was literally laid out in front of him. By this time Alex was only aware of two things, the man looming over the top of her and the feelings he was creating within her, Alex felt like a rubber band stretched to breaking point, every little movement and sensation heightened because she was so close to her breaking point. Alex could feel Gene's rhythm building up, getting both harder and faster, as he raced closer to climax, each thrust from him stretched her a little tighter. Leaning over her to grip the other side of the desk, Gene brushed his hand up her belly and across her breast. That simple touch pushed Alex over the edge. Whimpering she clutched at Gene, trying to anchor herself to him as the pleasure washed over her. Lost in the moment, Alex wasn't aware of the ramblings exiting her mouth, Gene was however, and at her utterance of "Oh Gene – _my_ Gene!" softly, yet possessively he could hold back no more and came, flooding her quivering body. Still leaning over her, Gene took possession of her lips, trying desperately to calm down. Once his heart had stopped racing, Gene bundled Alex up and resat in his chair, cradling her across his lap. After settling them he looked up to find Alex looking at him, eyes shining. She snuggled into him and kissed him, soft and lingering. Breaking the kiss, Gene hugged her closer and tucked her head under his chin. Gene felt her giggle and heard, "Well Mr Hunt its certainly more interesting when you're awake" he squeezed her "You cheeky tart, harassing a superior office when they are unaware" "I indulged a few little curiosities, where's the harm?" Gene snorted, "Well luv, you know what they say about curiosity – it killed the cat... it damn near killed the manc lion" Alex pulled back to look at him. "That would be a real pity Gene" She slowly smiled and his heart began to race again "There are just so many things I'm curious about" Raising his eyebrows at her, Gene groaned in mock pain. He gently lifted her off his lap "Not here you're not Bolls, I have no more questions involving my desk right now, I'm more interested in any ideas you may have regarding a bed, I'm freezing my knackers off in this chair." Alex laughed and started to dress, "Well we can't have that, my curiosity involving that particular part of your anatomy hasn't quite been satisfied yet, in fact that could take rather a long time to satisfy completely."

Inwardly beaming at her words, Gene grabbed Alex and kissed her again thoroughly, "hurry up and get dressed then Bolls, I want to peel every item of clothing off you again," grinning at his own ridiculous statement Gene walked out of his office, with Alex quickly pulling on her boots and racing after him laughing.

**The end.**


End file.
